


Forbidden Fruit

by blindewok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tide Pods, be still my prince, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/pseuds/blindewok
Summary: Gabriel can't take the thought of his beautiful Samuel dead so he takes drastic measures...





	Forbidden Fruit

He only learned of Sam's death because of Balthazar. "Not my Samich!" Gabriel was in absolute agony and decided to run to his beloveds side whether he were dead or not he vowed he would always be by his side.

 

Before arriving to mourn the loss of the love of his life he stops by the merchant to buy a pack of tide pods. 

 

"Take it easy with those and don't eat them whatever you do, mkay?" The merchant begged for Gabriel's promise to not eat the pods. Little did he know of his true intentions. 

 

Upon arriving at the crypt where Sam has been laid to rest Gabe finds Lucifer, as if he really cared about Sam, "What are you doing here?!" Gabriel was furious.

 

"I loved him as much as you did." 

 

This angered Gabriel and he lunged forward and the two begun to have a heated fist fight. "No one loved him more than me!" 

 

"Lies! I treated him well!" 

 

Feeling true anger finally hit him Gabriel shoved as hard as he could sending Lucifer flying back to towards the wall and with a loud thud and a smear of blood the man slumped to the ground dead. 

 

Walking over to Sam's lifeless body Gabriel takes his hand in his, "Oh Sam, we could have had the most beautiful life why WHY did this have to happen I can't live without you! I just can't." And in one swift move Gabriel removed a tide pod from its pack and chewed with all his might. "We'll be together again soon enough my sweet prince." With that Gabriel's lifeless body fell to the floor. 

 

Suddenly as if by magic Sam woke, not really being dead only unconscious, seeing Gabriel's dead body was more than he could handle. Lucifer's dead body brought him great pleasure but seeing his dead lover's body was too much to handle, "Oh Gabe." Looking over he saw a small pack had slipped out of Gabriel's pocket. This must have been his poison? "Don't worry I'm not far behind my love." And with that Sam too swallowed the colorful tide pod and began gagging. "These are really....gross." And with one final gag three dead bodies lie in the tomb. 


End file.
